The present invention relates to center-filled confectionery products, such as hard candy lollipops with liquid-filled gum center inserts.
Hard shelled candy products with a center material or insert of a different material are known. Two-phase products of this type include xe2x80x9cTootsie Popsxe2x80x9d which have a hard candy outer layer and a softer (chewy) candy filling in the center. Another known two-phase product is the xe2x80x9cBlow Pop,xe2x80x9d which has a hard candy shell and a bubble-gum filling in the center.
There also are a number of two-phase gum products on the marketplace, such as xe2x80x9cBubbalooxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cFreshen-Upxe2x80x9d. These individual gum pieces have an outer shell with a soft or syrup-like center filling or core.
To date, it has not been possible to produce a commercially acceptable three-phase candy product with a semi-liquid core due to difficulties in constraining the semi-liquid core from leaking during manufacture of the product (and for a lollipop product, insertion of the stick). There are no lollipop products on the market today which have a three-phase constituency, that is, which have three distinct layers or areas of different materials, one of which is a semi-liquid-type material.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved candy or confectionery making process. It is also an object of the present invention to provide a system and process for making semi-liquid center-filled confectionery products, such as lollipops.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a system and method for producing a candy product with three distinct materials or phases. It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a system and process for making a three-phase candy product in which one of the phases is a semi-liquid-type material.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved system and process are provided for making a center-filled candy product, the candy product being filled with both a middle layer of a hard or chewy material and a center layer (core) of a semi-liquid type material. The three layers or phases of the candy product are co-extruded into a three-component xe2x80x9cropexe2x80x9d of material. Either a single co-extrusion machine or two separate extruders are utilized in order to extrude a material with a hard candy exterior layer and an inner hard or chewy (e.g. gum) layer. In addition, a semi-liquid material is inserted into the inner layer either concurrently with or immediately after the formation of, the co-extruded confectionery components.
The three-phase product is fed through a rope sizing mechanism and into a rotary or chain-type final tablet forming mechanism. The three-phase extruded product is formed into individual pieces or tablets of candy. If desired, lollipop sticks can be inserted into the pieces as they are processed in order to form lollipops. The final products are transferred to a cooling tunnel or mechanism where they are shaken (tumbled) and cooled. Once the process is completed, the products are sent to storage for further processing or to a separate department for immediate packaging and shipping.
The present invention provides a flavor release across all three layers or phases which improves the sensory effect to the consumer. The hard candy exterior provides a first satisfying flavor as it dissolves. The gum or chewy inner layer provides a chewing attribute together with an additional flavor release. The semi-liquid center fill provides a sudden and high impact of acid and quick dissolution with a sense of surprise and satisfaction. Finally, if bubble gum is utilized as the inner layer, the gum allows the consumer to continue to blow bubbles even after some of the flavors are released and consumed.
Further benefits, features and details of the invention will become apparent from a review of the following description, when taken in view of the accompanying drawings and appended claims.